


江心岛往事

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	江心岛往事

李家老头说，人与人之间的联系往往是复杂且多变的，认识一个人的办法有很多，维持一段关系却不容易，要靠酒，要靠利，没了这两样，做不成多久的朋友。  
这年李东赫十六岁，他父亲倒了满满一盅竹叶青，吃着盐水毛豆和水焯花生，口齿不清地把这番人生哲理告知与他。李家老头喝得满面通红，活像憋气到缺氧，李东赫替他感到头昏脑涨，当然也不去认真思考那话里的道理究竟有几分真假。  
其实他也用不着思考，他没有多少想认识的人，也没有几段需要维持的关系，或者说，他只需要跟李敏亨维持关系。而李敏亨不喝酒，李敏亨也不逐利。那么事情就简单了，他想。  
李家老头还在喝，潮湿小岛上的风要把整桌的菜都盖上一层水汽，李东赫不愿再吃，也不再听他父亲的酒后箴言。他转身出了院子，往东边李敏亨家里去。

到了李敏亨家门口时天色都暗得差不多了。李东赫看到李敏亨的母亲坐在堂屋外，屋檐下头挂了一只灯泡，她趁着昏黄的光织毛衣。  
李敏亨的母亲一年四季都在织毛衣和围巾，起初李东赫以为那是她的工作——帮岛上有孩子的人家做新衣什么的——后来才知道这只是因为李母无事可做，只有这么个爱好用来打发时间罢了。李东赫想不是一家人 不进一家门，有其母必有其子，李敏亨那无聊又认真的倔样可真像极了他母亲。  
李东赫走到院子里，李母亲切地跟他打招呼，也不需他问，了然地先说了李敏亨在里屋，让他直接进去找人。  
李敏亨在自己房间的床上窝着，意外地没在看书，倚卧在靠枕上小憩。李东赫悄悄坐在床沿，一言不发地盯着他。李敏亨家的房子很老了，屋顶内部还是用木材吊着的，十几年了也没换成新式的楼房屋顶。这样的房间很高，吊灯也垂了很长的线，而且是用电线编织在一起的，一点也不好看，除了陈旧感之外什么都没有。光秃秃的灯泡兀自发亮，暖黄的灯光晦暗不清地笼在李敏亨清瘦的脸上，光线中途被李东赫的发顶遮挡，于是在李敏亨脸颊处投了一片阴影。  
李东赫看了一会儿，随后伸手过去，拇指和食指捏住李敏亨的鼻尖，轻轻拽了拽，看到对方皱了眉毛惊醒过来。他醒了，却没说话，半睁了惺忪睡眼与李东赫对视，搞恶作剧的人也不开口，两个人都不出声。李东赫的脸背着光，而李敏亨的脸又有一半被罩在阴影里，他们甚至连彼此的面孔都看不清晰。  
沉默的对视也许持续了半分钟，又或许持续了好几分钟，终于是李东赫先别过头去，小声说：“我好无聊。”  
李敏亨却还在看他，没去想李东赫到底是在说刚才的游戏无聊还是今晚他没事做。但反正是不用回答的。他与李东赫之间的对话从来不是绝对的来回，更多是像现在，其中一个自顾自地说些没什么营养的话，另外一个给不给回应都无所谓，说话的那个总之不会有什么埋怨。  
但今天不一样。李东赫垂着头，一句“我好无聊”说出口了半天也没见李敏亨吭声，他一反常态地作出探究的表情，问李敏亨难道不想知道自己为什么无聊。  
“你不学习所以没事做，看看书就不无聊了。”  
又来了，李敏亨的标准应对句式。李东赫这一刻忽然很暴躁。他们从小厮混在一起，李敏亨也不比他年长多少，一岁的差距根本不值一提，但李敏亨偏偏要比他稳重，张口闭口都是学习、认真和努力，一起上学的路上是这样，放了学被他拉着跑到芦苇荡里看小人书也是这样，仿佛李敏亨是什么威望极高的兄长。李东赫快烦死了他这般木讷。  
罢了。李东赫暗自生气，心想反正今晚是要无聊透顶，在家和在李敏亨这里都是一样。他看也不看李敏亨，迈开步子就走了。李母不知什么时候进了厨房，看到李东赫走出院子大门，拎着锅铲从厨房小跑出来，大声唤他留下吃点饭。他也不理，出院门的时候却不忘把铁门关牢。门里面依稀有李母责怪儿子的声音，但被骂的人一声不响。  
李东赫独自走在空旷的缓坡上，两旁的房屋亮起星星点点的光，新砖旧瓦都在岛上的黑夜里噤声，只突显他自己的脚步声。偶尔从街角的岔路口蹿出一条甩着尾巴的狗，身形跟江水边那些芦苇杆一样细瘦，嘴里呜呜地叫着，让他想到躺在芦苇荡里时耳边刮过的风。他裹紧了身上的薄外套，缩着肩膀走在暮色里，最后在某个角落融进虚晃的夜晚。

第二天清早，李东赫照例在家门口见到了李敏亨。后者一如既往地端正地背着包，手里还抱了本工具书，眼镜也一丝不苟地在鼻梁上架好。  
“走吧。”他看到李东赫出来，轻车熟路地拿过李东赫永远轻飘飘的书包，他们一同往学校走。  
谁都没提昨晚的不欢而散，虽然无论怎么看都是李东赫犯矫情病，但他们选择略过这一章，都不去计较个中对错。李东赫觉得这也许算是他们维持关系的手段：就算有矛盾也默契地不扩大事态，风一吹就让它走，月亮一下山就什么事都不作数，多么宽容。  
但他总忽略了这份宽容往往是李敏亨给他的，而非彼此共享。就像昨晚，李敏亨不过是实话实说，他确实不学无术无所事事，倒还是先翻脸的那个。可李敏亨不恼他，也不说委屈，昨晚李敏亨的脸色没有好看到哪去，今早却还是若无其事地等他上学，给他拿包。  
李敏亨是个认真木讷的混蛋，他李东赫也没有机灵多少。  
清晨的太阳朦胧地藏在云后面，晨曦一会儿亮得晃眼一会儿又消失不见。李东赫稍微放慢脚步，走在李敏亨斜后面，跟他保持一只脚的距离。李敏亨日渐宽阔的肩膀在他眼前随着脚步晃动，阳光若隐若现地照着他发顶，忽明忽暗地，李东赫错觉他们在眼花缭乱的时光隧道里穿行，岁月变成万花筒，李敏亨的童年和少年以各种面貌出现在他脑海里，无穷又诡异的变化使李东赫眩目，闭了闭眼，那些画面便消失得无影无踪。  
李敏亨不知道身后的人幻想出了怎样一番奇妙体验，他想得更多的是今天老师要讲的数学题。他想问李东赫有没有做作业，如果没有，他们就得走快点到教室补，因为李东赫抄作业的速度太慢，他怕赶不及上交。正想着，他回过头去，却发现李东赫停在几步外的距离，恍惚地望着自己，蓬松的头发被一阵潮湿的风吹动，拂过俊秀的眉眼。  
“怎么了？”李敏亨问他，伸手招呼他快跟上来。一只手掌心朝里，五指向下，拢了拢便是一个无言的呼唤，像招引懵懂的小狗，代表着无声的命令和自然而然的服从。  
李东赫向李敏亨走去，走得很近的时候，轻轻牵住了他还没放下的手，在掌心里握了握。李敏亨用同样的动作回应他。他们继续往前走。  
没有问李东赫为何牵他的手，为何展现出如此的亲昵。李敏亨清楚地知道，这是李东赫的对他的服从，也是李东赫难以捉摸的表象之下的柔软。  
江心岛的风吹起来了，携起漫天的芦苇花，毛绒绒地飞到巷子里，飞到人的脸颊和睫毛上，弄得人眼睛痒，面颊也痒。  
少年也遭受着这样的烦恼，只是那痒痒的感受钻进了心窝里，在柔软的心底作祟，令他们痛苦，却也快乐异常。

课间十分钟，二楼三班的柳絮儿又跑到一楼找李东赫。她次次来都不空手，上上次拿了一小布袋骰子骨头，说是自己磨的；上次带给李东赫一块叫黄油的东西，是她爸进城时捎回来的进口货；这次她拿来一瓶牛奶，跟李东赫说这也是洋货，她爸走了关系才带回家几瓶，刚下厂线的。  
李东赫有时候都以为柳絮儿家是开进口小卖部的，什么乱七八糟的都有。而且柳絮儿这姑娘一点儿不害臊，示好从来都在李东赫班门口，不怕别人看，要是有人起哄，她更是开心得不得了，一张红扑扑的脸蛋儿透着青涩的光泽，里里外外都写着她喜欢李东赫。  
这种情形使李东赫头皮发麻，他的本能告诉他要拒绝，他也的确这么做过。但柳絮儿愈挫愈勇，屡败屡战，越拒绝她，她还越来劲，三天两头就来找他，后来他就皮了，柳絮儿给他什么他都收着，放在家里不用就是了。但他尴尬倒也不全因为柳絮儿，还有很大一部分原因来自李敏亨。  
柳絮儿下楼来找的时候，李敏亨总要放下书本出来看热闹。他站得远远的，抱着胳膊，头微微歪着，一双大眼在镜片后面凝视着李东赫，什么都不说，什么都不做。李东赫不用转头也能感受到落在自己后背的视线，又烫又刺，让他心里翻江倒海，难受几秒就变得不忿，于是收下柳絮儿的东西也算是某种意义上的赌气。  
李敏亨看他接过礼物后便果断转身回座位，接下来的一整天他们都不会有交流，甚至连照面都不打，活得仿佛平行时空，谁都不挨谁。到了放学，李敏亨却雷打不动地头一个收拾好东西到班门口等他，他们再一起回家。  
回家的局面跟早上一样，李敏亨走在前头，李东赫跟着他，始终不出两步的间距。他们的影子在身侧重叠，看不出谁更高谁更矮，可李东赫总能从那两条影子里看到一种不平等。  
是他永远跟在李敏亨身后行走的不平等，是他总是看着李敏亨的脸色做决定的不平等。他总被包容，总被迁就，使小性子也像一颗哑炮，因为李敏亨从不给他接触燥热空气的机会。昨天是这样，今天见了柳絮儿的表白也是这样，李敏亨从不表现出对他的不满或索取，即使他对他有着比恋爱对象之间还要过分的爱护。  
李东赫又看到了李敏亨的肩膀，宽宽的，平平的，少年时期清瘦的骨骼将衣服顶处两处小丘，伸展双臂时幻化成一只巨大的蝴蝶，整天围着李东赫这朵花飞转，却不表露对花的迷恋。  
有什么意思。  
蝴蝶没有了，万花筒也不想再看了。李东赫一边走路一边低头去找石子踢，动作的同时他又想起他父亲说的话。  
“人与人之间的联系是复杂且多变的。”  
“维持一段关系并不容易。”  
他忍不住又代入自己和李敏亨。  
李东赫与李敏亨认识十年，六岁到十六岁，孩童到青春。李东赫一直认为他们之间的联系非常单纯——小人书、学校、家和芦苇荡——这些纽结十年来从未改变。可如今似乎有些不同。他们虽然还奔走在这几点连成的线上，各自的情感却早就不如当初纯粹。李东赫对李敏亨已不再是年幼时的追随或崇拜，他现在更多时候是在利用李敏亨的娇惯行使一些不讲理的权力。李敏亨陪他去芦苇荡看小人书不再是因为共同爱好了，而是因为迁就他，为了陪他。可反过来，李敏亨也在利用他的占有欲和依赖心理。他会因为李敏亨的无动于衷而赌气收下礼物，会因为不愿见到李敏亨不断成长的最后离他而去而放低姿态展现脆弱。他们不是孩子间的互相喜爱了，他们都长大了，在芦苇荡里一天一天地有了更多秘密，肆意生长的芦苇丛掩盖了彼此难以言说的晦涩情感，他们选择在独处时对它熟视无睹，然后在点滴小事上表现得淋漓尽致。  
复杂了，变了。  
李东赫父亲说要有酒有利才能留存一段关系。李东赫没有酒，也没有所谓的利益可以给李敏亨。这种问题一旦思考起来就没有尽头。他头一次心里发慌。  
眼前李敏亨已经走进了那片遮天蔽日的芦苇荡，江上的风把黄草吹乱，李敏亨的衣服被灌满空气，鼓成充气的塑料气球。李东赫停留在岸上，看李敏亨在芦苇丛里穿梭，找到一块平坦的地方躺下，目光倒过来与自己的凝望交汇。  
他的眼睛在说：“你快来啊。”

“李敏亨，今天柳絮儿说等我毕业就跟我订亲。”  
李东赫闭着眼睛，身旁是李敏亨偏凉的胳膊，傍晚的秋阳暖着他的眼皮，黑色的视野里蒙了一层薄薄的红光。  
他不知道李敏亨什么表情，只察觉到后者找到了自己的手，然后把手指扣进自己的五指之间，用力紧了紧。  
这算一种回答。这是一种表达。就像李东赫早晨的示弱和服从，这次轮到李敏亨了。  
“李敏亨，你不要不说话。你为什么不说话？”  
李东赫不依不饶，他下意识地觉得自己好无聊，竟然执着于这种也许没有尽头的游戏。如今他与李敏亨的纽绳已紧绷至极，他却还想在绳索上用力踩踏，全然不管下一秒这根绳子就可能断裂，那时他们就要回到原点。  
“柳絮儿说她不会继续上学了，她爸让她毕了业就找个对象定下来。你知道的，岛上的孩子到了这个年龄都会这样。”李东赫继续说着近乎于挑衅的言语，感受着自己的一只手被握得越来越紧，他仍不睁开双眼，听到身旁窸窸窣窣，然后李敏亨整个人靠得更近，他们裸露在凉风里的手臂便肌肤相贴。  
“你也会这样，我也会这样。”  
万花筒又出现了，在李东赫脑子里飞速旋转，这次他看到他与李敏亨的过去，他们做过的事，他们说过的话，第一次牵手，第一次他依偎在李敏肩头，第一次李敏亨睡着时的呓语中喊出他的名字。  
然后变成李东赫和柳絮儿，或者不是柳絮儿的其他人，总之不是李敏亨。他跟那个人在镜像的花朵里牵手拥抱，然后接吻，然后有满天飞舞的槐花。李东赫瞬间像被刺痛了眼睛，他猛地睁开双眼，火红的太阳垂在江面，几只水鸟奔赴辽远的草场。  
“可我不愿意。”他对李敏亨说。李敏亨的眼睛一片清澈，那里面没有太阳，没有芦苇花，没有水鸟，更没有万花筒。  
他看到李敏亨的眼里只有他。只有李东赫一个人。  
下一秒，李敏亨闭上了眼睛，李东赫的睫毛扑簌簌地落在他睫毛上，他们的呼吸被对方的嘴唇封闭，耳边只有江上的风声，还有水鸟的啼鸣。少年人的推拉战把李东赫的放肆磨得所剩无几，牵手是妥协的试探，亲吻是他最后的手段。  
他把自己变成灌醉李敏亨的酒，他也可以是李敏亨痴迷的书，他有万千情思藏在一页一页的纸里，可李敏亨总不去翻动他，那他只能暂时放下骄矜，将自己的心声写给那个人看。  
因为他想留住他，他只愿意维持与他的这段关系。  
如果他的思考需要有个尽头，这个吻便是答案。

天上的飞鸟没了踪迹，太阳只剩半颗，晚霞被飞扬的芦苇掩映，两个少年相拥在一起。  
李敏亨一只手轻轻抚着李东赫的头发，拇指向下滑过他的脸颊，用两片薄薄的嘴唇磨蹭李东赫脸上的那颗痣。他们就像交颈厮磨的天鹅，摩挲中有诉不尽的情愫和爱恋。  
月亮升起的前一刻，李东赫站了起来，背上轻飘飘的书包，冲李敏亨伸出手，掌心朝里，五指向下，拢一拢就是一个呼唤。  
“我们走吧。”


End file.
